The Language of Flowers
by Drabble Queen
Summary: It was a language all their own, their means of communication when words simply couldn't convey what they wanted to say. Glass-Verse. Glass Sequel. SessKag Theme 34. Drabble.


_**Theme 34. Flowers**_

_**(Part II Sesshoumaru/Kagome Glass-Verse)**_

Sesshoumaru had never went out of his way for anyone except Rin before, but he couldn't help but to try and return some of the contentment she gave him.

He tried to give her gifts of jewelry, art, literature. She appreciated his efforts, and thanked him thoroughly for every gift. But it was the gift he gave her on a whim that brought her the most pleasure.

A zinnia. She had was thoroughly delighted at his simple gesture, for the zinnia in the Language of Flowers represents loyalty.

From that moment on, they used the Language frequently. It came to be that all that went unsaid between the two of them, due to pride or otherwise, was expressed this way. It became a game of sorts, a language all their own.

Corriander became a frequent presence on her dresser before she retired for the night. Every time she saw one, Kagome would smile and fasten it to her night robe, to indicate to Sesshoumaru that his lust and desire was reciprocated. They would be thoroughly be sated as they slept those nights.

Sesshoumaru was a proud man, and hated to say he was sorry. So whenever he and Kagome got in a fight in which he was in the wrong, she would eventually find a purple hyacinth laying around somewhere that was clearly intended for her. In response, he would always find an Olive Plant lying around, meaning Peace.

Whenever Sesshoumaru would leave for any length of time, he would always find a bouquet waiting for him of some combination of Carnellia, Oleander, Lily of the Valley, palm leaves and thyme. He understood her message as clearly as though she had spoken it. "Good luck, be cautious, be victorious and strong, and return home to us."

When Inuyasha's son was attacked, Kagome became paranoid. Sesshoumaru sent her a purple hyacinth and immediately ordered his generals to teach the young hanyou how to fight and protect himself. To appease her, he took the young boy everywhere he went, as long as the danger was minimal He was taking his duties as the boy's guardian much more seriously than he had originally planned, and even beyond what was expected of him.

He sent Kagome a message. Eucalyptus and Morning Glory, "I promise, I will protect both of you."

It came to be that his lands where given the nickname "The Flowering Western Territory," considering the amount of flowers he encouraged his people to grow and what he spent on importing them. He earned back the importing expenses through the exporting business and the steady demand for their flowers all over the country. Time flew by, years and months and days.

Sesshoumaru wasn't dumb, but everyone makes mistakes. Inuyasha's young son grew slowly, slower than a normal human, and so Sesshoumaru hadn't kept Kagome's mortality on the forefront of his mind until she took ill.

She never looked _old_, though she _did_ visibly age. She had married Inuyasha at seventeen, and bore him a child at twenty-one. He had died when she was twenty-six, and she had gotten together with Sesshoumaru when she was twenty-nine.

She took ill at forty-three, and it was only as the illness wracked her body that time caught up with her.

Sesshoumaru wanted to remain by her side, but duty called. One day, when he returned home from a long string of political obligations, he found an arrangement of Rue, Sage Wisdom, Thyme and Cyclamen, and an overwhelming amount of purple Hyacinth. It was her goodbye to her son and Sesshoumaru.

"_I'm so sorry, I regret leaving you like this. I hope you will both live long lives. Be strong without me. I don't have a choice in this, and I'm so sorry to leave you like this. Goodbye."_

Kagome had died, and joined her first love in the afterlife. She would be forever remembered by her second love and her only son.

Together, Sesshoumaru and Isamu planted a garden around her grave of Sage Wisdom, Hibiscus, Sweetpea, Aloe, Dahlia, Marigold, Rue, Cyclamen and Rosemary. That garden was her mark on the world, and in their hearts.

**If you have time, review. If not, that's okay! **

"**Write for yourself, not for the reviews! That's like having sex for money!" as a friend tells me, so I'm not demanding them. :)**

_**-DrabbleQueen**_


End file.
